Problem: Rearrange the equation so $x$ is the independent variable. $-4x-6=-5y+9$ $y=$
Solution: To arrive at a correct equation, we have to solve the equation for $y$. $\begin{aligned}-4x-6&=-5y+9\\\\ 5y-9&=4x+6\\\\ 5y&=4x+15\\\\ y&=\dfrac{4x}{5}+\dfrac{15}{5}\\\\ y&=\dfrac45x+3 \end{aligned}$ The following equation is rearranged so $x$ is the independent variable: $y=\dfrac{4}{5}x+3$